


安全屋 1

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2019/08/16补档机场安检小哥x骚鸡十八线小明星 反正就是机场的各个角落plus跳蛋play我靠我上次居然补错了档23333 把第二篇的上下两章当作第一二篇了 这才是真正的第一篇哎呦我这个黄鱼脑子哦 谢谢lof评论提醒w
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 11





	安全屋 1

摘掉手表，解下项链，樱井把脑袋埋得低低的，快速踏进安检口的全身扫描门里，按照示意图上画的动作把手举过头顶。机场里挤满了各种喧扰的游客和出差的上班族，到处弥漫着橡胶和皮革腐旧的气息，以前他没名气那阵子就常常在关东关西两头飞，行李箱都自己拎，抛头露面的场合多得数不完，可是现在不一样了，樱井刚刚杀青完一部名导演的作品，这是假期中难得的私人行程，连马内甲也没通知，他怕被人认出来，当然也期待被人认出来，因为这就是他此行冒险的目的不是吗？

二十分钟前，樱井翔随手在免税店的衣架上拿了一件他并不想买的外套来到试衣室，只为找个地方在他的屁股里偷偷塞进一根带颗粒的假阳具，毕竟他不能一路都夹着那玩意儿，那会让他在找到想找的人之前就在途中痉挛得兴奋过度。男人把单肩包丢在地上拉开，掏出早准备好的无香型润滑剂沿着大家伙的周边小心翼翼地涂抹一遍，这尺寸足以让他对着半封闭隔间里的落地镜深吸好几口气，然后期待得瑟瑟发抖。镜子里的胴体看起来状态很不错，被摸翘了的臀部构成一条绝佳的圆润弧线，而线条的终点还连接着同样饱满白皙的大腿，樱井一只手扶住背墙，另一只手轻轻掰开两片细嫩的屁股瓣儿，事实上它们已经饥渴难耐地不停翕动，立马就一寸一寸将这电动玩具吃进洞里。冰凉的滑腻感顺着后穴的甬道畅通无阻一塞到底，好在这东西的尾端还拖着一条细长的棉线，否则他真担心到时候自己把它吞得太深取不出来。

樱井没有把遥控器的电源打开，所以到现在为止它就只是一根形状别致的塑料棒罢了，他满意地扭扭腰肢，确定它正躺在体内某个能使自己觉得舒服却不至于太过火的位置以后，就安心地重新穿上裤子，把上衣塞进皮带束紧一段细腰，多余的下摆盖在紧鼓鼓的裆口，伪装进行得不留痕迹。樱井翔试探地来回踱步，可他还是感到他的屁股由于异物的磕碰在条件反射向外分泌黏液，如同巴弗洛夫的狗由于食物分泌流不尽的唾液，于是他若无其事地走出试衣室，在不远处的711买了一包女性生理期的好朋友再回去，夜用加长版本的卫生巾月牙一样垫满了内裤的大半边，悄无声息吸掉一些侧漏的液体，樱井不禁夸赞自己的小聪明真是妙极了。

安检口前的队伍大约排了一根烟的时间，红外线一闪而过，樱井心情激动地眨动睫毛，嘀嘀嘀的警报声不出意外地响起来，感知快意的神经仿佛一根被拨动的琴弦，不经发出轻微的共鸣。男人沾沾自喜地皱了皱鼻子，每一个奇妙的相遇都配得上一个紧张刺激的开头。

“不是叫你把金属东西都拿出来放框里吗，都拿了吗？怎么还响？”坐在监视器后的小哥卷起外套挂到椅背上，不耐烦地喊他过去接受进一步的搜身。

我又不是犯人，樱井不服气地咕哝，虽然被凶巴巴地吼几句然后再被粗暴地反剪住手带走听上去也是很棒的剧情。三五个工作人员不断用眼神催促着他，樱井只好听话地走到监视器前，有些委屈地张开双臂，这个姿势让他的一切一览无余：“耳环和皮带我都脱了，真的没东西了，说不定是你的机器坏了，要不帅哥你来亲自查查呗？”

不等那人回答，一支黑色的手持探测仪就强硬地钻进他的腿间，外加的掌心温度用力按揉着他的腰，无名指的戒指刮蹭着单薄t恤下的皮肤，柔软的身体贴紧粗糙而微凉的触感，樱井的呼吸很快成了隐秘的二重奏。“脚分开。”他说。樱井点点头，体重稍稍往身后托着他的人倾斜了些方向，扭捏地将腿叉开一个锐角来展示它们，以蚊子般的音量窃窃低语，“这么长时间没见，你是在跟我调情吗宝贝？”

松本没搭理他，樱井意料之内地耸耸肩，旁边的那个小哥先开了口：“头儿，你怎么来了？”

“我逛一圈，正好听见警报响，就来看看。”

樱井抓住松本搭在自己小腹的手，尽可能把对方拉得更近，感受那些蔓延开来的瘙痒的浪潮，脚尖的皮鞋在地板上来回摩擦，他知道自己马上要被礼貌地请去机场办公室进行全身赤裸的严厉搜查，但这并不值得他慌张或者自乱阵脚。松本果然揪住了他，煞有介事地清了清嗓子，转身交代几句，“我带他到小房间查，你们继续。”

樱井觉得他的雷达系统接又收到了信号，亢奋因子在他体内神气地活蹦乱跳，没想到他的新招数还挺有用处，松本那么轻易就朝他抛来了邀请的花枝。“喂，喂，”樱井像个猫崽乖乖跟在松本身后走，伸出指尖挠对方的掌心，不慌不忙凑上去跟他咬耳朵，“升官当领导了也不告诉我，害得我好找。”

“别以为我猜不出你在玩什么把戏。”松本缓慢收拢右手，捏住那只调皮的食指，“新打的脐钉还是什么被你藏起来的100円硬币？你知不知道这里的监控和警察有多少，你怎么一次比一次夸张。”

“我哪有你说的小儿科。”樱井塞了个小巧的遥控器在松本手里，在摸清楚那是什么之后，对方的步伐明显顿住了片刻，“喏，过会儿你自己来看我藏了什么不就好了。”

情趣用品的电池也是违禁物，不过松本忍不住去想些其他有的没的事情，樱井翔确实一次比一次闹得过分，不罚一下不老实。松本按下遥控器上最慢的速档开关，“大明星，今天你给我留了多久？半个小时，还是三刻钟？”

樱井被突如其来的震动吓了一跳，一边猛地提臀，一边把内八的腿夹得更紧，路过的行人只当作他是尿急憋得慌。“今、今天我、”樱井无意识地泻出一声急促的呻吟，连忙知错地咬住嘴唇，“今天我接了个、唔。有个很赶的通告，你、快点、快点弄。”

松本不拆穿他，“赶不上飞机，迟到了的话，你要付给人家违约金的哦？”

“是、哈啊。”

“那就看看我有没有钱付你那点违约金了，进去。”松本推开独立检查间的门，没用力地一拽就把人跌跌撞撞送了进房，“你玩假的有什么意思，不如试试我这儿的真货。”

身体随着惯性朝前一冲，体内插着的假阳具也狠狠往里一顶，樱井惊叫着顺势去抓房间里唯一一张长条的桌子，右手牢牢扒在桌子角，腿却已经立不太住 ，直接鸭子一样跪坐到了地上。玩具的特点在于它一旦插入就不会主动拔出，而是生生地卡在原处接着晃动，这一记勇猛的冲击直痛得樱井眼冒金星，不得不辛苦地设法将自己抬得更高一些来顺应那东西的走向，轻俯的上半身借着手劲儿一下下地起伏。松本润津津有味地站在他前面看他如何自己干自己干得不亦乐乎，视线自然而然就落到那个正对着他的屁股上，淫水奇怪地绕着一片干燥的扇形边缘渗开，把藏青的裤子浸湿成更深的近黑色，这样子让他想起同事家小孩尿湿了的纸尿布，不一会儿就明白了差不多是怎么回事。

说不清的缘由，松本只是随便想像了下樱井失禁的画面，他的阴茎就要控制不住地往西裤门襟外面弹，两个人的场合他没什么好忍的，可是他又挺享受观察樱井自慰的骚样，单靠遥控就把自己爽得汁水淋漓，不愿意帮他把道具抽走。松本盘算了算，索性拉开裤裆走过去，捏起樱井的下巴迫使对方本就微张的嘴巴咧成一个便于口交的菱形，挺着鸡巴对准口腔塞了进去，可能是因为阔别了太久没有和他做爱，他硬得比他们上一次见面时躲在补拍护照照片的自助照相机里拉着门帘偷欢更快，至少这里不用挤在只放得下一把凳子的空间里学习树獭把对方抱在身上悬空玩腰吊，也不用心惊胆战地防着外面随时有人突然掀起帘子来问“你们拍完照片了吗”。松本按着身下人的头发，涨满的两颗蛋挤在他柔软的脸上蹭来蹭去，轧出石榴花的压痕，这便是樱井翔的好处了，无论他为工作节食减肥到多么单薄的地步，他的脸颊总能揪出一块可爱的软肉，同理还有他充实肉感弹性的大腿根和蜜桃臀。樱井毫无自省之意，即使下颚张到酸得快脱臼了也要带着闷哼的鼻音去含松本的阴茎，灵敏的舌尖搔弄着马眼射精的地方又吸又舔，口中层层加剧的浓厚雄性体味熏得他欲罢不能，要不是他的喉咙被粗壮的肉棒堵了个严严实实，压迫他的气管，仿佛一路要捅到他的胃里去，樱井相信自己一定能够说出一大堆“fuck me”的同义词。他简直要爱死他的永动鸡了，哦这是樱井在手机通讯录里给松本设置的备注名，意思嘛，就是永动鸡咯。

他跟他认识，这是第四个年头，他们只在机场碰头，从来不在私下联络，主要是没空。一个久居十八线的小演员（现在可能进步到了五/六线）和一个久驻机场的安检员（现在也许晋升到了管理层），除了打着海关搜身的旗号把对方剥光了骑在折叠椅里肏一发并且学着外国人的告别方式在对方脸蛋印上两个响亮的亲吻以外，松本润暂时还没有想到别的冠冕堂皇的见面理由，况且第一次主动的人也不是他。那时他并不知道樱井翔是谁，也没意识到自己究竟是摸到了他的什么激点，明明只是一次普通得不能再普通的走程序的安检，樱井骨头软得恨不得要整个人都酥倒在他身上，软得就像煮过头的意大利面，发情似的摇着屁股去磨他的胯。松本一时之间是懵的，以为自己闯了大祸，拉起樱井就往旁边麦当劳的厕所跑，可是机场的厕所总是人满为患，松本没地方可去，赶紧拐弯先进了隔壁母婴室再说。一屋子蛋白腥气的奶粉臭味糊得男人鼻咽膜发齁，松本叉腰靠着墙心慌意乱地喘气，樱井不知不觉贴近他的胸脯，搂住他的脖颈细密火辣地啮吻，乳尖和乳尖粗暴地隔着布料挫得泛红，立得如同两颗奶油蛋糕顶上装饰用的樱桃，空闲的小手在他身上忽远忽近地放肆游走，裤裆里叫嚣的空虚感逼得松本润兴奋地一哆嗦，老二的头上就溢出几滴白花花的浊液。

这是基本的生理反应，所有男人都逃不过这一关，松本的手肘压在马桶水箱上，时不时就要按一下抽水的按钮来遮掩樱井叫床的声音，却停不下继续在他腿间蛮横翻捣所带来的刺激。渐渐地，樱井翔的味道取代了母婴室的味道，各种你侬我侬的蜜意热气充斥了松本润的感官，剩下来的过程就像1+1等于几一样顺其自然的简单。每次飞行，樱井翔总能路过他管辖的安检通道，枪套包裹弹头，交换释放欲火，只不过松本想要射进樱井身体的不是子弹，而是另外一种反向致命的东西，掐准了人的软肋。

没有比松本润更加了解机场的人，正如没有比松本润更加了解樱井翔身体的人。其实这很好理解，松本是个离不开尼古丁的烟鬼，自打政府发布了“局部地区限烟令”以后，他就变着法子在机场内外寻找自己可以合法抽烟的地方、以及就算自己抽了烟也不会被人发现的隐蔽处。他们在很多不引人注目的角落做过，积满灰尘的零件仓库和密不透风的废弃电话亭，但是就松本润的个人偏好而言，他最中意的仍然是那间特别检查用的独立办公室，诺大的机场唯独那里是他自己的地盘，这让他莫名有种关上门就可以为所欲为的大胆与安心，胜过装了400加仑水晶鱼缸还能俯望横滨港口的总统套房。想到这里他不禁把遥控器的速度再调快两档，樱井上下两张小嘴都被塞得严严实实，体内的假阳具肉眼可见的动得更猛，可他似乎很开心，屈着的长腿被快感侵蚀着疯狂打颤，神情恍惚地略歪着头，深喉时泛滥出的口水黏挂在他的嘴角和下颚线，涂满精液的脸上洋溢着某种情欲加剧又天真纯粹的渴望。樱井翔终于伸手去扯他自己的裤子了，失去理智的勃起让他受不了了，他还咬着自己的肉棒所以不能低头边看边脱，全靠本能的触觉去摸索着生拉硬拽，可惜困住性器的拉链貌似有什么不顺畅，任他怎么使劲儿也拉不下来，急得他接连好几次手滑却不舍得撒手，脑袋失措地摇晃，耷拉着可怜的八字眉用小狗的眼神乞求松本润的帮助。

事实上松本很喜欢看他露出这种下流骚贱的表情，樱井把腰扭得那么浪，左手插进仅仅开了一个扣子的裤头自己玩他的下面，半干的淫水沾得肚脐耻毛哪哪都是，一副不被男人操就活不下去的欲求不满婊子样，充分消去松本心里超过百分之九十出轨的负罪感。（是的，他上个月刚和上司的女儿结婚了，否则你以为他凭什么能够一夜之间晋升管理层？）不过樱井不在乎这些，已婚未婚、交往不交往，在火花四溅直蹿大脑的契合而痛快的性爱面前都是可以忽略的小事，不值一提。难道你吃鸡蛋还会问生蛋的母鸡祖祖辈辈有没有搞过外遇吗？樱井翔只关心今天松本润要以怎样的攻势使自己完美达到高潮。舌苔上的大家伙倏地抖了抖，这意味着松本还要在他嘴里最后射一波，才肯一门心思去操他的屁眼，樱井隔靴搔痒地把中间的三根手指粗暴地戳进自己没吃够的小穴，顶着塑料玩具的末端一前一后活动那根早就被肠液泡得缠作一团的棉线，他的指甲常年保持很短的长度，好让自己的私处在刺激的时刻不至于被锐利的指甲弄伤。假阳具柱身上的花纹粗糙地碾过柔弱的内壁把自慰的舒爽多叠加出一层，两片臀肉好像蚌壳护珠似的紧紧吮住突入的指关节，他艰难地哽咽了一声，接着大汗淋漓地放松下来。

“看来用不上我，你也玩得很尽兴嘛。”松本扫视意大利抽象画般乱透了的房间地板，直勾勾地往上一挺又马上抽离出去，“我可不会在你把自己弄硬以后当你的活体按摩棒，而你只给我口了一下。”

“咳，”樱井被骤停的精液呛了一口，像只受孕的海狮伏在地上把眼泪一起咳出来，这使他看起来更色情了，“你不觉得这很省事麽？我都已经有感觉了，你就不想进来玩玩吗？零押金，低风险，高回报。”

对方的屁股像个坏掉的水龙头止不住地出水，松本提起樱井拖在屁股后面的细绳，拽尾巴一样把那不成样的玩具从他紧热泥泞的体内拎出来，这花了他点时间。“这就是你在商学院里学的东西？我怀疑你的经纪人可能只是花钱给你买了一张毕业文凭，然后给你请了个假教授。”

樱井气喘得汗湿鬓亮，把头发往后捋，“瞎说，我也是经常去图书馆复习的好不好？你是没见过，以前我们学校有个戴眼镜的图书管理员，和你有的一比......”

“啧啧，原来是看上人家管理员了。”松本迫不及待扒掉樱井身上残留的衣物，那条脆弱的紧身内裤根本包不住他翘得老高的阴茎。他左手揽过樱井翔的的腰，右手一个劲儿地往裤裆里钻，攀着他的肩膀握住充血的性器换着花样抠挖，“他摸你摸得怎么样？有我摸得爽吗？还是不管谁摸你都爽？”

总算等来了男人的抚慰，愈演愈烈的酸胀让他体会到前所未有的刺激，樱井呜咽着声音都变了调，被把玩的下体却更精神抖擞了，“额唔。那也得，分、分情况。”

樱井简单地回忆了一下，和自己搞过的人里松本润绝对算是很有天赋的一个，他是抚摸次数最多也最会侍弄敏感点的人，就连顺时针揉乳头还是逆时针揉能让自己高潮他也很快就找到了窍门，他的手上仿佛烧着火，而自己的身体就是随时要被点燃的酒精，能从锁骨一路沸腾到脚跟。他有去健身房的习惯，这样的身材和体型po到同性恋交友部落格上的话点击率肯定不低，（虽然这半年他痴迷推大胸，也有想要锻炼成为下一个施瓦辛格的趋势，然而樱井觉得毫无必要，他的长相并不适合肌肉猛男的造型）。对了，松本润还喜欢抽烟，噢老天他站在候机厅的窗口嘴叼烟头的痞样真不赖，特别是被同事电话铃声打断以后极度不爽的那个瞬间，单边眉毛火大地扬起来，拽得好像全世界都欠他五百万，刚挂电话就呸地一声吐掉烟头，大拇指狠狠按着垃圾箱顶上的烟灰盘碾出一条灰，嘴唇轻微动几下，站远了就听不清楚他在骂些什么叫人血脉偾张的脏话。每当这时，樱井翔就只好泻欲似的抓着手中的星巴克用吸管死命去抽插那片非常无辜的一次性杯盖，咖啡涌起的奶沫滋滋地从吸管和杯盖口的缝隙冒出来，像极了精液被囊袋撞到打泡的模样，直到他实在按捺不住地奋力一捅，将吸管折弯，这场自娱自乐的恶战才能告一段落。樱井觉得此刻他的鼻血就要滴下来了，什么前戏决定成败，什么调情促进气氛，这种拖时间的烂道理，全都给我滚他妈的蛋吧。

松本跪在他身后插他， 不过樱井仍然觉得不够，他的衣服马上就要湿得半透明了，于是他干脆一把脱掉，两手娴熟地覆上自己高涨的胸口用力揉搓，还在发硬的凸粒上故意挤来挤去，舒服得欲仙欲死，叫得也越来越没羞没臊，耳朵要被啪啪地肉体拍打声淹没了，成年人世界有时候真的不太需要鲜花和钻戒。松本被他的浪叫挑逗得飞起，压着他的脚背借力，躁进地贯穿更深，埋头猛干，完成任何意义上的占有。反正那小洞里的媚肉是来者不拒的，进来一点就绞住一点，连续的操干并没有把它变得松垮垮，而让身体彻底适应了这种高强度的活塞运动和吞吐频率，暴虐般的发泄爽得樱井一抽一抽的，疼痛结果总会变成快感：“要去了要去了呜啊！再多、再多欺负我一点。唔、、我就喜欢你这样操我、日，我要，我要透不过气了......”

男人挺着腰杆张牙舞爪地挣扎，松本有种自己快要把这个精致的瓷娃娃撞碎的错觉，来不及多捣几下，连忙含上他的嘴唇强硬地亲吻给他渡去氧气。得了甜头的樱井又缓过神来了，勾着他的舌头嘬着吮，那双水色荡漾的眼睛情深意切地望着他，断断续续的情话被他说成胡言乱语，“你知道**?/￥*7&!!!#和你做爱能fdgfgjhklo让我忘记呼吸.....我爱你.达令......”

松本忐忑地询问，“那你过会儿还走吗？”

“你在说什么傻话呢宝贝，当然要走，唔，名古屋机场有人也等着我呢，我可是24小时开张营业的......惹，再亲一回、”

“可是十秒钟前你才说了你爱我？！”

樱井拍拍他的脸蛋，“我爱很多人，我的小甜心，你瞧你犯蠢的时候也是这么可爱。”


End file.
